Violable?
by DarkFeeling
Summary: Und wenn die Welt untergeht und niemand mehr übrig ist, der an deiner Seite steht. Ich werde immer da sein, um dich zu beschützen. So, wie ich es schon mein ganzes Leben lang tue.


**Violable? **

– **just that night**

_ Und wenn die Welt untergeht und niemand mehr übrig ist, der an deiner Seite steht. _

_Ich werde immer da sein, um dich zu beschützen. _

_Wie ich es schon mein ganzes Leben lang tue. _

„Wo bist du gewesen?", ertönte Sams Stimme.

Dean wartete einen Moment, bevor er sich seufzend umdrehte und seinem kleinen Bruder direkt in die Augen blickte.

Nicht, dass Sam nicht wusste, wo er gewesen war. Aber der Jüngere war schon immer so gewesen.

Auch, wenn er sich über eine Sache sicher war, musste er doch erst so viele Fragen stellen, bis er sich zu _hundert Prozent_ sicher war.

Dean wusste nicht, ob er diese Macke bewundern oder doch lieber hassen sollte.

Wobei schon allein die Tatsache, dass er es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, mit Fragen gelöchert zu werden, davon zeugte, dass er die Macke doch lieber hassen sollte.

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„In der Bar. Du weißt schon, wir sind vorbeigekommen, als wir hergefahren sind", antwortete er.

Komisch. Dean hätte ihn alügen können. Hätte ihm eiskalt ins Gesicht lügen können und Sam hätte keine weiteren Fragen gestellt.

Andererseits hätte er auch nur deshalb nicht weitergefragt, weil Dean ihm einfach immer die Wahrheit sagte.

Der Ältere erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die vielen Nächte ihrer Kindheit in denen Sammy zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen kam, zitternd vor Angst und Verunsicherung. Jedes Mal hatte Dean ihn in die Arme geschlossen, ihn eng an sich gepresst und ihm den Trost gegeben zu dem er als Jugendlicher, der bereits mit sechs Jahren eine Schrotflinte zu bedienen gelernt hatte, fähig war.

Und Sam hatte ihn angeschaut und Fragen gestellt wie ‚Warum müssen wir so oft umziehen?' oder ‚Warum bleibt Dad immer so lange weg?' oder ‚Warum haben wir eigentlich keine Mom?'

Und Dean hatte die Augen geschlossen und innerlich von Sam verlangt, doch mit dem Fragen aufzuhören und sich vorgenommen, ihm alles, nur nicht die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Und am Ende sagte er es ihm doch.

Die großen Augen, mit denen Sam ihn damals angestarrt hatte, verfolgten ihn heute noch manchmal.

Gott, war Dad wütend gewesen.

‚Was habe ich gesagt sollst du tun?!'

Dean war nicht in der Lage gewesen zu antworten. Warum auch? Dad war so oder so rasend vor Zorn gewesen.

Er hatte ihn angebrüllt. Von wegen, dass er Dean doch verboten hatte, mit Sammy über diese Dinge zu sprechen und dass Dean seinen Befehl missachtet hatte und dass er endlich lernen musste, ihm zu gehorchen.

Und Dean hatte ihm nie wieder widersprochen. Natürlich nicht.

Sam war auch wirklich der Einzige, für den er einen Streit mit Dad riskiert hätte. Wenn er ihm auch wirklich nicht wahrheitsgemäß hatte antworten wollen.

Es hätte ihm schon gereicht, wenn nur einer der beiden Winchester Brüder keine Kindheit gehabt hätte.

Schade, dass es anders gekommen war.

Denn nun hatten sie beide weder Kindheit noch Vater und dafür Sams idiotisches Schicksal, das Dean wohl mehr belastete, als seinen Bruder selbst.

„Danke, das weiß ich selbst auch! Mann, Dean! Warum musst du auch mitten in der Nacht abhauen? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, verdammt!" Dean zog die Augenbrauen ein Stückchen zusammen, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern.

Er schwankte leicht auf Sam zu. „Mit dem Abhauen müsstest du dich doch eh bestens auskennen."

Dean sah den verletzten Ausdruck in Sams Augen, aber im Moment war es ihm erschreckend egal.

Noch immer hatte er es nicht ganz verdaut, dass Sammy sie damals einfach so im Stich gelassen hatte. Dass er ihnen einfach den Rücken hatte wenden können, nach allem, was Dad und vor allem Dean für den Jüngeren doch getan hatten.

Dean hatte es nie verstanden.

Und auch, wenn er seinen Bruder irgendwo dafür bewunderte, war die Bitterkeit über dessen Tat doch um einiges größer.

„Du bist betrunken", stellte Sam fest, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und stützte seinen Bruder, der Anstalten machte umzukippen.

Dean zog es vor, nicht zu antworten.

Klar war er betrunken. Er war in einer Bar gewesen und hatte keine Frau abgeschleppt. Er musste schon sehr betrunken sein, wenn ihn keine haben wollte.

Dean hielt sich an Sam fest. Und plötzlich zog er den Jüngeren an sich heran, in eine feste, enge Umarmung. Drückte ihn an sich, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Es war ihm egal, dass er das normalerweise nicht tat.

Es war ihm egal, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Er lehnte einfach nur seinen Kopf gegen Sammys Brust, Halt suchend, und krallte seine Finger in das Hemd des anderen.

Dean konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie so dagestanden hatten, bis Sam die Umarmung schließlich löste.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, es ist spät", murmelte der ungewohnt sanft.

Dean zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber und tapste Richtung seines Bettes. Zwischendurch streifte er sich das Shirt über den Kopf und die Jeans von den Beinen und als er bei seinem Bett angekommen war, ließ er sich allein mit Shorts bekleidet darauf sinken.

Sein Mund war trocken und seine Lippen rau, während seine Wangen voller frischer Tränenspuren waren.

Für viele Momente war es unerträglich still im Raum und Dean konnte seine eigenen Gedanken schon hören.

Ein bitteres Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

Immer hatte er das getan, was Dad von ihm verlangte. Hatte Sammy beschützt wann und wo er nur konnte. Hatte ein normales Leben aufgegeben, um seinen Vater nicht zu enttäuschen. War Sam damals nur nicht gefolgt, um Dad nicht alleinezulassen.

Und wie wurde es ihm gedankt?

„Sammy... es tut mir so Leid ..", nuschelte er bedrückt.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann spürte er, wie die Matratze leicht nach unten gedrückt wurde und Sam sich neben ihn ins Bett setzte.

„Was denn? Was tut dir Leid?", fragte der nach und schaute Dean durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an.

Der Ältere schluckte und schwieg.

Seine Hände krallten sich in die Decke, die mittlerweile über seinem Körper lag und er musste erneut gegen die aufkommenden Tränen kämpfen.

„Weißt du, ich hab Dad versprochen, mich immer um dich zu kümmern. Seit ich dich aus dem Feuer gerettet habe, war das Einzige, für das ich noch wirklich gelebt hab, dich glücklich zu machen. Und was ist jetzt..?", er machte eine kurze Pause, um sich zu sammeln, war seine Stimme doch schon etwas brüchig geworden.

„Ich hab dich aus einem Leben geholt, das dich vermutlich viel mehr glücklich gemacht hätte, als ich es jemals könnte ... bin Schuld daran, dass Jess ...naja ... und jetzt ... jetzt bin ich auch noch dafür verantwortlich, dass du keinen Vater mehr hast. Gott, Sammy.. es tut mir so Leid.."

Ja, er war betrunken.

Sonst würde er sowas niemals zu Sam sagen. Aber es war etwas, das er loswerden musste. Er konnte es nicht länger hinter seiner Fassade von Coolness, Kühlheit und dem ewigen Grinsen verdrängen.

Und noch bevor er sich versah, hatte Sam die Bettdecke beiseite geschlagen und seinen Bruder heftigst umarmt.

„Idiot...", brummte er in sein Ohr. Der dachte wohl, nicht mehr dazu sagen zu müssen.

„Schlampe..", erwiderte Dean mit einem bitteren Grinsen und wurde dafür von Sam leicht in die Seite geboxt.

„Dean ... du bist bei mir. Glücklicher könnte ich nicht sein. Glaub mir einfach", nuschelte Sam, bevor er die Decke über sie beide zog.  
„Und jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und schlaf."

Dean blieb noch lange wach liegen. Vergrub das Gesicht an Sams Halsbeuge. Lauschte auf das regelmäßige Atmen seines Bruders und wusste trotzdem, dass er nicht schlief.

Schließlich landete Sams Hand in seinen Haaren, strich sanft durch sie und eine erneute Träne rannte Deans Wange hinab.

Er lachte bitter und leise und wusste, dass eine solche Nacht nie wieder wiederholt werden und sie auch nie wieder darüber sprechen würden.

Und vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so.


End file.
